Ya no caminarás más solo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock lleva mucho tiempo siendo uno. Pero uno más uno son compañía y, en este caso, más que eso.


**YA NO CAMINARÁS MÁS SOLO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños ****KayleReid****!**

**o.o.o**

**Sherlock**

No eres maniático, sólo eres ordenado. No a gran escala, pero sí dentro de cierto desorden. Se necesitaría estar dentro de tu cerebro para entenderte, pero como eso no es posible...

Salvo John. Él sí te entiende, o lo disimula muy bien.

Llevabas mucho tiempo viviendo solo por propia voluntad. ¿Compañeros de piso irritantes? No, gracias, mejor vivir en soledad; la soledad protege a las personas, siempre lo has pensado. Y, además, tenías tu violín, que es parte de ti. Mucho mejor que cualquier humano. Hasta que descubriste a John.

Él no era corriente. A primera vista sí pero, si prestabas algo más de atención, todo era diferente en él. Su mirada..., esos ojos llenos de luz te gritaban, pero tú estabas demasiado inmerso en la oscuridad para poder darte cuenta.

Tal vez se cansó de intentarlo, o quizás dejó ese pensamiento a un lado hasta que dieras alguna señal de recepción. O puede que todo sean conjeturas tuyas para justificar tu atracción.

Cuando comenzaste a vivir con John también comenzó una amistad. Se convirtió en tu aliado, en tu defensor..., en tu más firme creyente. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo por él? ¿Le gratificaste de algún modo?

No. Porque llevas muchos años siendo uno y hablar de dos escapa a tu control.

Pero, ¿y él? Reniega una y mil veces de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Entonces, ¿qué es este amor disfrazado de amistad? ¿Una invención de un escritor ebrio de rencor hacia su amado? No es justo. No puede llegar, tocarte el corazón que sí tienes y pretender que no sientas nada. Porque sientes. Preferirías no tener que hacerlo, pero no puedes evitarlo todo.

¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si una vez te amó y ahora eras sólo un amigo? ¿Y si ni siquiera eras eso? ¿Un compañero de piso reemplazable? Te ha costado mucho dejar la absoluta soledad como para volver a ella. Eres un alma perdida sin lugar en el mundo. Y lo más parecido a un hogar está ahora en vuestra provisional habitación conjunta, con unas muestras tóxicas a medio plazo que dejaste esta mañana olvidadas mientras le observabas dormir... Maldita sea.

**John**

— John, no toques nada, no toques nada. — Sherlock entró en tu habitación como si fuese suya. Bueno, en realidad compartíais habitación porque la suya estaba en proceso de desratización. Sí, como suena. ¿Cómo llegó a tal extremo? Mejor no preguntar.

La historia era que no te dejaba tranquilo. Sus "cosas" lo ocupaban todo y cada vez había cosas más extrañas. Qué tiempos aquellos, cuando te sorprendía una cabeza en el frigorífico.

Lo dicho. No te dejaba tocar nada, pero...

— Sherlock, estoy ocupado. Vete de aquí —ocupado, ocupadísimo. Y los tóxicos pasaron al cajón de "más tarde".

— John, masturbarse no es una ocupación —sí, ni eso te dejaba.

— Sherlock, lárgate —paraste cuando te interrumpió, pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo necesitabas…, y Sherlock no estaba por irse. En qué inoportuno momento se te ocurrió…

— ¿Así que eso es lo que la gente hace? —miraba descarado la mano que cubría tu miembro. Podías sentir el líquido intentando escapar. Era inútil, no aguantarías por mucho más. Y en un acto que no tiene ni nombre ni explicación, Sherlock alargó la mano hasta tomar tu pene en todo su esplendor. Irremediable e instantáneo. Te viste invadido de un gran alivio, fruto de un orgasmo apoteósico. Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que fue su nombre el que salió de tu garganta, el mundo se te vino encima. No te atrevías ni a casi respirar, mucho menos a abrir los ojos. La presión de su mano seguía donde comenzó todo, inmóvil, dejando correr tu líquido a través.

Te armaste de valor y despegaste los ojos, justo para ver sus dedos abandonándote. Seguiste su mano hasta que no pudiste creer la visión que contemplabas; esos largos dedos bañados de ti en sus labios. Pasaba la lengua por ellos como si de un exquisito manjar se tratase. Moriste en ese momento, el corazón se te quedó completamente en shock. Tu cerebro..., era cómplice de tu corazón.

Y Sherlock habló y las palabras sonaron extrañas en su boca.

— Podría acostumbrarme —pasaste por todos los colores del universo, de rojo a violeta y de violeta a blanco. — Mientras seas tú —y de vuelta al rojo.

No dijiste nada, no negaste nada, sólo sonreíste. Tú también podrías acostumbrarte, mientras fuera él.

Ya ninguno caminaría más solo. Nunca más.

Y un olor extraño emergió de alguna parte…

—Sherlock, ¿qué es ese olor?

—No sé, John. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

—Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho?... ¡Sherlock!

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Cómo les va?**

**¡Espero que les guste este nuevo fic :D !**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo Kayle!**


End file.
